Disturbed Souls
by linwe viper emily nolatari
Summary: The dead are supposed to remain dead, but if they do return, are they allowed to love? Can love survive death, and are demons exempt from loving or does their heart hold the capacity to love? plz review!
1. Chapter 1

The dead are supposed to remain dead. That it the simplest form of this equation. Once you die, you are supposed to stay that way. But there are times when those laws are not respected and the dead do return. But the dead are not supposed to return, and that is why they do not return the same. Their soul becomes corrupted to a certain degree, and if that soul died carrying a heavy burden, that soul comes back looking for revenge. That is why lost souls should never return.

She walked aimlessly through the forest that she once knew. How long had it been since she's been brought back to life? She couldn't remember. Time passes differently for the living dead. Her soul carriers followed her, reminding her she was not supposed to even be in this world. In the world of the living.

"For what purpose was I brought back?" she pondered. She didn't know why that witch had brought her back, but that didn't matter now. Upon her revival she had killed the witch, and now she just walked aimlessly, but one thing remained in the back of her head. Since she was alive again, she thought about revenge. Revenge on her former lover, the man that killed her. He was the man that she had given her heart to, and he had taken that heart and stepped on it, destroyed it, and if that wasn't enough, he killed her from behind, all while mocking her stupidity.

"Inuyasha." She mumbled. He had to pay. He caused her much suffering, in life and in death. Before she died, she managed to hit him with a magic arrow, and seal him forever in a tree, but now somebody had broken the seal.

She really was a fool. Even at her death, knowing that he had only used her to get what he wanted, she couldn't bring herself to kill him, but now it was different. She had fifty years to think, fifty years of being dead, and fifty years of corrupting the soul. But maybe it wasn't that she hated him, maybe it was something else. Maybe it was that she still loved him and it hurt her that he seemed to have moved on. That was why she wanted to kill him. That way they could be together. She knew that she could never be with him again like this; the dead and the living don't go well together. But her cold heart didn't let her admit those feelings she still had for him. She wanted him to suffer.

It was a lonely existence. She wanted to find somebody like her. A living doll. It made her very sad that in order to keep her clay body moving, she had to steal the souls of the newly departed. In life she had been a priestess, fighting to protect the people from demons and such, now she stole their souls. What a tragic existence she has to live. From the beginning it had been tragic.

'You shall not love if you don't want to die an early and gruesome death.' Tsubaki, a fellow priestess had cursed her.

Of course, she had paid no attention to the curse. She would never have the opportunity to fall in love, so she didn't have to worry. Nobody saw her as a woman.

'It's you again.' She told the young half-demon she had just pinned to a tree. 'If you come here again, I will not miss.'

'Whatever.' He growled.

But she kept missing. On purpose. She couldn't bring herself to actually hurt the halfling, he reminded her of herself. His existence was just as solitary as hers, shunned away because of what he was. It was inevitable that she'd fall in love with him. But she had forgotten about the curse.


	2. Chapter 2

A Curse that forbid her to love, but she loved him anyway.

And it hurt. That betrayal hurt a lot, especially since that man seemed to have moved on.

She did not like the girl. Even though this girl was supposed to be her reincarnation, she did not like her. The girl had no apparent talent as a miko, but that was not the reason why she did not like her.

The real reason why she did not like that girl was that she had done something she could not. And that was to have him open up.

Now he was warmer, more caring, before, even if he loved her, he kept a distance.

Her eyes no longer held tears, but that scene of bliss hurt her phantom heart.

Everything in her were phantom feelings. She had nothing in her to actually cause her pain.

But he had to pay.

If she had a soul she would sell it to the demons to get her revenge, but she had no soul.

Their love had seemed so perfect.

It was such pure feeling.

They fit so well together.

Yet his eyes always held a certain amount of fear. A fear of being rejected again. A fear of being left alone.

No matter how hard she tried to show him her heart, she could never truly penetrate his soul. He always held back.

The night they were going to consummate their love everything went down to hell.

She was so happy she couldn't wait for the sun to rise. She wanted to see him and give him the jewel that would unite them forever. What was going to make him human so that they could live together.

But he had laughed at her. In her face. He told her what a fool she was and if it really was possible for him to ever love a worthless human.

Her heart broke.

The physical wound she got from him didn't hurt.

Death was a welcomed relief.

And now she knew it had all been a lie.

He never laughed at her. He never wounded her. All he had ever done was love her.

Yet despite knowing all this they could not be together.

Once again they were different.

Once again they weren't equals.

But really the one that she wanted to get rid of was the girl.

"Kagome." She said.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey thanx for the reviews, Ravensfiery…I was waiting 4 ur review…glad u liked the story…it inspired me to post up new ones…

He hated her, yet he loved her.

If he could, he would kill her, but his heart didn't let him do her no harm.

How he hated his human heart. It made him weak in the presence of a certain woman.

"Damn you, Onigumo." He cursed under his breath. If there was something he longed for more than the shikon no tama was to be able to kill that woman. She was the only constant reminder of when he was human, and it angered him.

Try as he might to get rid of his heart, it always kept coming back. No matter how hard he stomped on it, or how far he threw it away, it always found its way back to its owner.

But that was it; he didn't understand that you cannot throw away your heart, that's impossible. If he wanted to kill her, he would have to learn to hate her, teach his heart to hate her, because it was his heart that ruled over his mind.

'If you want to kill me you are going to have to hate me. I was foolish enough to help you when both of us were human, but not anymore. If you want the shikon no tama, you will have to kill that annoying girl first, then come after myself.' She had told him.

He had wanted to strike her. His hand moved towards her, but in the end his heart pined for her and he let her go.

'Hate me. Tell your heart to hate me, or become stronger until your heart rules your mind no longer.' She told him, walking away.

And that was what he was trying to do.

He knew that he could never teach his heart to hate her, so he only had to get stronger.

Get stronger until he could get rid of anyone in his path, but to do that he needed the shikon no tama, and that was in the possession of another nuisance, a wannabe miko by the name of Kagome.

He growled softly, as a thought of that miko and her troupe of renegades trying to collect the jewel shards.

He was not going to let that happen!

He was going to take Kikyo's advice and find a way to make himself stronger in order to kill Kagome everyone in his path!


	4. Chapter 4

Hehhehehe…this totally leaves the previous storyline, but rest assured, it will all tie in in the end..ok….?

He wasn't very fond of humans.

To him they were stupid and useless.

He only had some sort of feelings for three humans.

One was the little girl that traveled with him.

Two: The woman that loved him so much she sold her soul to demons.

And three: the woman that had once been his brother's lover.

Even if he was a demon somewhere inside his chest laid a heart that had been frozen, but it was still there, hence why he could even feel some sort of anything for humans.

A heart was needed in order to hate, resent, and love, meaning that he too had a heart.

But having a heart was a heavy burden.

He hated his younger brother for as long as he could remember, yet why he hated him he didn't even know.

He said it was because he was a half-ling, but in reality it was something deeper than that. It was resentment.

He felt betrayed by his father.

By the time his brother was born he was no longer a child, he was an adolescent, but still, he felt that his father had abandoned him in favor of his human lover and his bastard child.

He felt as if his father loved his bastard half-ling child more than he, his first-born full- fledged demon son.

It angered him to see his dad die for a human, to see how much he was willing to sacrifice for this woman.

He'd never seen his father like that. His father had never loved his mother like that!

'You are the stronger of the two, so I want you to protect your brother and his mother.'

'So are you telling me that I should die for those worthless beings in order to protect them? You are saying that it does not matter that I die if they are safe?'

'I did not say that. You are stronger than you think, you are my son after all and because you are my son it is that I am asking you to do this. I know that you are stronger than most demons. I would not ask you this if I thought you would die.'

'You are trying to rationalize this. I will not lift a finger to help them. It is not my fault that that woman set her sights on you and produced you a half-ling'

'You are being unreasonable. When you get older and have someone to protect you'll know what I am asking, before that you'll never know.'

'Having something to protect just makes you vulnerable. Just look at you, you are about to go die to protect your lover and your bastard son.'

'You are wrong. Having someone to protect gives you strength. If you ever become a father you'll really understand what I am saying. I wish you the best in the world my son. I hope that you can be happy.'

'You are about to die yet that is all you can tell me? You are the one being unreasonable. I presume this is the last time I will ever see you so I bid you goodbye.'

He walked away from his father, not turning back to look at him one last time.

He did not want to show his father the tears that had formed in his amber eyes and were now spilling down his cheeks.

His father had betrayed him.

'Good bye my son, and good luck.'

That was why he hated humans.

Weak as they were, a human took his father's life, and a woman to say the least.

He was especially disdainful of human females, yet for some reason he ended traveling with one and admiring another.

How could he hate the little girl?

In his most vulnerable of times she had tried to help him. In her innocence she had not feared him.

That little girl had become like his daughter and he now understood what his father had said so long ago.

For her sake he had been getting stronger. Stronger so that nobody could cause her harm.

But having a heart and a daughter were two conflicting things. He could not help having that lingering thought that the little girl was going to grow up and die way before he even hit his adult years.

By demon standards he was in his young adult years, by human standards his twenties, and the girl was going to be dead by his forties in human years.

It bothered him, but he resolved to just enjoying being a father for as long as he could.


End file.
